User blog:KusoRNG/A totally biased study on 6-3
My first blog and first personal project World 6-3: グアノ環礁沖海域 : A small map which only allow you to use CLs, DDs and AVs (and katori, but why using her). Due to its ship restriction, the branching rules are simple: * A is a choice node, you can choose to go to B or C * 1 CL 4 DD 1 AV will ensure E-G, replace 1 DD with another CL and you will randomly go to G or F, other compositions ensure E-F * H-F is a eLoS check : This map is the first map to have "resource check" node. When you reach node G and H, a seaplane (or flying boat if your AV have it) animation will "fly" to the X spot and return with some resource. You can also get a great success, getting more resource than usual. BUT in order to get the resource, you need to get a B rank or higher in the next battle node, which is the boss node in this case. Since I is a non-combat node, you wont get anything if you reach there : You also need to sink the flagship at boss node 5 times to clear this map. You can visit World 6 page to see the enemies there (it's not an easy battle btw) Why did i make this blog? : A little flashback, shall we? : During the first 4 kills, i used this composition : Sometimes, i used Akitsushima (2 flying boats + 1 zuiun) instead of Chitose A : It tooks me about 30 runs (cant help it, they arent as strong as top-tier DDs but i love using them) to finally reached final kill. During those 30-ish runs, i always get something from G-X and H-X. : For the final kill, i used "alternative compo" in the data file below : It only tooks me 3 runs (exp 1 to 3) to finish the hime (ushio's torp CI deals 230+ dmg). During those runs, i failed H-X check (get nothing there) but still get something from G-X, and it reached boss node all of the times : Due to my fleet's low eLoS, i think eLoS would affect the result of the resource check. Therefore this test were made to check that theory The Result : All data (composition, HQ level, ships equipment and base LoS, ...) are recorded in the file below (download it for better viewing) : https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7MmNLRZ4PkZQTZMOU50Y2J4aHM/view?usp=sharing : During the test (at exp. 8), my fleet reached node I, which means eLoS is not enough to ensure H-J so i also check the H-J minimum eLoS : NOTE: Since im saving buckets for the incoming event and real-life stuff, the sample size is pretty low (~100 samples). Analysis : NOTE: Because the sample size is low, all results may not be 100% accurate yet (some of them are just theories). So DONT TAKE THIS SO SERIOUSLY About the resource check *'G-X check' : Exp. 51: i replace night scout and searchlight (total 8 eLoS) with type 33 surface Radar and another 15.5cm (total 7 eLoS) and failed G-X check : Exp. 52: i replace the type 33 surface Radar (7 eLoS) with night scout (6 eLoS) and G-X check success => even with lower eLoS, G-X still success : Exp 54: ooyodo's equipments are the same as exp. 51, but other DDs get their radar (17 eLoS more than exp 51) and still failed G-X check : => the "eLoS affect the resource check" is false : The difference between those test is the number of seaplane equipped. Exp 1-50 have 2 seaplanes (night scout and zuiun) and they always success (except exp 23-only 1 seaplane and exp 36-mentioned later) while Exp 51-100 (excluding the special exp) have only 1 seaplane and failed everytime : =>'you need at least 2 seaplanes for G-X check' *'H-X check' : Since the success of G-X check depends on the number of seaplane equipped, i think the same rule would be applied to H-X check. : All exp have the same result: failed H-X check. But, during the first 4 kills, i used 3 seaplanes (night recon + 2 zuiun) and always success H-X check (it sounds biased, i know) so i believe at least 3 seaplanes are needed for H-X check *'About Flying Boats' : The test is mainly focus on Chitose A (whose is unable to use taitei-chan) so i dont have many samples about her, but i've conducted 2 exp. on her (the mini test). : Exp 10': 1 night scout and 1 taitei equipped, G-X check and H-X check success : Exp 59': only 1 taitei equipped, only G-X success : =>'1 taitei can act as 2 seaplanes ' : Of course, this is the most biased theory in this test. It would be nice if someone else can help me check this * Special mention: Exp 36 : In Exp 36, my fleet face tsu-class and 4 DDs in double line at node E. Due to tsu-class high AA and increase AA defense in double line, only 1 zuiun survive after that node. 1 zuiun = it still contribute to fleet eLoS, and normally, with it and night recon, G-X would be a success but nope : => seems like number of planes shooted down also affect the resource check : Since it's hard to meet tsu-class in double line, dont worry too much about this : About H-J eLoS check : Since i used skilled lookouts (its LoS modifier is unknown) so i use the excel file from Kouma231 (which can be found in this page). 'All eLoS listed below is calculated WITHOUT 2 skilled lookout ' *Exp 51-56: 18.59 (excluding 52, 54) *Exp 57-74: 18.73 *Exp 75: 18.95 *Exp 76: 19.08 *Exp 77: 19.23 *Exp 78-82: 18.93 *Exp 83-89: 18.62 *Exp 90-94: 18.78 *Exp 95+96: 18.90 *Exp 97-100: 18.77 : eLoS in exp 1-50 are roughly 1 point higher than these eLoS (8 eLoS from night scout + searchlight vs. 7 from type 33 surface RADAR) : Exp 51-74: the sample size is low, but seems like 18.73 eLoS have no chance to reach H-J (maybe it's really a really low-chance like 2-5 ammo node) : Exp 95+96: it's able to reach H-J with 18.90 eLoS : about Exp 90-94 and 97-100: the sample is too small to prove anything : Remember, those eLoS are calculated WITHOUT skilled lookout, i could have used other equipments to get better results, but too lazy for that :v Category:Blog posts